Soulmates
by ChevronStars
Summary: Marley used to believe in soulmates. But now she doesn't. Ryder didn't used to believe in soulmates until he met Marley, but then he moved away and right before he did he kissed her. Now, Ryder believes in soulmates and Marley is trying to get over the boy who she believed was her soulmate. And when Ryder moves back, Marley and Ryder need to figure out if they are really soulmates
1. Marley POV: Soulmates

**Hello! So this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any characters in it**

Marley had always believed in soulmates. It wasn't something that was unnatural to her, it just was. She knew that one day she would have that special someone that made her happy when she was having the crappiest day. She just didn't know who it was going to be.

When Marley was in first grade she met this boy named Ryder. He had brown hair and was funny and smart, but he wouldn't sing for her, no matter how much she begged and begged. So she didn't know if he could.

The first thing she said to him was "You have brown hair."

"Yes, I do." said Ryder. "Do you wanna sit? I have some extra playdoh you can use. I'm building an 'R' for Ryder."

Marley looked at Ryder with a confused look on her face. It's not that she expected him to be rude, it's that she was still thinking if he could be her soulmate. She then realized that she had been staring at him for five minutes now and he started to get creeped out by her. That's when she smiled and nodded before sitting down in the pink chair across from him.

Throughout the whole day, Ryder and Marley were inseparable and whenever someone would tease or be mean to Marley, Ryder would defend her as if it was him that was being teased. During recess they played tag and hide and seek and would swing on the swings together and no one bothered them. By the end of the school day, neither of them wanted to leave school without the other one next to them, so when they realized that they were on the same bus, they were ecstatic!

As Marley climbed onto the bus, she picked a seat by the front so she could see all the kids that were also on her bus. She watched all the kids climb onto the bus and every time she saw one pass by her she recited the same thing. Not Ryder, not Ryder, not Ryder, not-

"Can I sit here?" a boy with brown skin and black hair questioned her.

Marley's first instinct was to say "no", after all she was waiting for Ryder so she could tell him about this new Crayola product that was released. But she didn't want to have a bad reputation on top of being weird and shy. So she nodded hesitantly and let him sit down next to her.

"You know that you're not _actually_ weird right?" the little boy said. "Because I think you're pretty cool. My name's Jake."

Marley smiled at that statement, but her smile faltered as Ryder climbed onto the bus and stared at her with a hint of betrayal. She felt extremely bad about it, but she couldn't help but think that he would forgive her the next day.

He forgave her the next day.

When she was in third grade, Marley realized that Ryder was her best friend while she was crying over this girl that was a grade above her. They were on the playground when the older girl pushed her onto the sharp mulch and called her "weakling". Ryder was in a different class that year so he wasn't there to defend her. But he was there to see her crying on the bus seat curled up in the fetal position.

He got off on her stop instead of his and walked her home with his jacket draped over her shoulders. Her mom wasn't home when she walked through the door so Ryder took her into the living room while he went into the kitchen to make a platter of milk and cookies. They had made the cookies yesterday and she stated with loudness that she loved them.

As she was waiting for him to return, she realized that he was her best friend. And she then concluded that he might be her soul mate. When he returned she couldn't help but look at him differently and by the time he had left to go home she started crying for an entirely different reason. She could care less about the stupid, mean older girl that was a total bitch to her, she was crying because she liked her best friend and he probably didn't like her back.

It sucked.

When she was in sixth grade her whole life changed. Her dad hadn't been home when she got home on the Thursday of March she started to get worried. She called Ryder and he looked as worried as she did, if not more. But at the time she didn't know why. She hadn't told him anything about her dad so she didn't understand.

Later that day when her mom came home a call came from a blocked number they found out it was her dad who was calling, but it wasn't tell them that he was running late. It was to tell them that he wasn't coming back. Marley cried harder than when she was being bullied in third grade, harder than when she realized that she liked Ryder, and harder than when her grandmother died.

Ryder was there through it all, next to Marley without every moving. He even slept over her house that night, with permission from his parents of course. But every time Marley looked at him she noticed that something was off with him. She didn't know how right she actually was.

A week or two later she found out why he was acting so strange.

It was a Friday and she was explaining to him about how she was gonna celebrate his birthday in August when he started to cry.

"Oh my god, did I say something?" Marley cried. She didn't like when Ryder cried.

"No, it's just…I'm moving back home to Miami." Ryder couldn't look Marley in the eye when she finally understood what he was saying. She stopped walking and the tears started to pour. "It's not my idea; my mom got a job there that makes her close to my grandmother who just got sick."

But Marley still didn't look at him, she couldn't, it was too hard. Marley ran home leaving Ryder staring at her as she disappeared.

On that following Sunday, Ryder came to her house to say goodbye.

"Hey" Ryder said sheepishly. Marley looked up even though she didn't have to, to know that it was him.

"Hi" Marley replied, and following was an awkward silence that made Marley, for once, uncomfortable when near Ryder.

As Ryder sat down next to Marley, her heart started beating faster. She couldn't believe that her relationship with him had to end like this. Ryder had been staring at her the whole time and it was like their roles in kindergarten had swapped.

"Ryder I-"

Then Ryder kissed her. It was slow and sweet but for Marley it happened to quick. She just had her first kiss at 13 years old. And she was too surprised to talk so Ryder did.

"I needed to do that before I left. I couldn't have left without telling you that I love you. And I can't help but want to stay here, but I can't" Ryder confessed.

"I love you too, Ryder." Marley replied. And then she closed her eyes and he was gone.

And Marley no longer believed in soulmates.


	2. Ryder POV: Soulmates

**Hello! Welcome Back if you read on. Thank you for doing that BTW.**

**Feedback is welcomed and I really hope that you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I want to own Glee, but alas I do not. I also do not own the characters.**

Ryder's POV

Ryder had never believed in soulmates. It wasn't always like that but he had grown accustomed to it. Before he was born, his mom and dad got divorced and he currently lived with his mom in Lima, Ohio. But he had grown apart from his father and his mom hadn't dated in a long time, at least not successfully. He believed his mom deserved the best and if she never had a soulmate, then to Ryder they would never exsist.

When Ryder was in first grade he was making a play-doh "R" when a small girl with brunette hair and big blue eyes approached him. She was breath-taking. The first thing she stated to him was that he had brown hair. He wanted to laugh but he didn't think it was an appropriate time. So he confirmed her statement and offered her his extra play-doh that he actually needed to make his "R". All she did was stare at him, and to be honest he didn't know why, but he was getting a little creeped out.

But then she sat down across from him and he handed her the clay and throughout the rest of the day they were connected at the hip, Ryder was right there next to her at snack time when they shared apples and animal crackers, at nap time when they laid their blankets next to each other to when Ryder and Marley found out they were on the same bus.

He was getting ready to go to the bus to sit with her, but a girl with bright blonde hair in a ponytail stopped him in his tracks.

"What's your name?" She asked. But her voice was so high-pitched that it made Ryder cringe. "My name is Catherine, but they call me Kitty" Ryder was so uncomfortable around her, the complete opposite from how he felt when Marley was next to him.

"…Ryder" he replied hesitantly. He didn't like this girl and if he stayed too long he would miss the bus _and_ Marley. But when he moved to go, he ended up knocking over her backpack that was settled on the floor, throwing her pencils every which way. Kitty started to cry so he hurriedly picked up everything and ran out to the bus. Only to find that she was sitting with a boy he met named Jake. He liked Jake but he thought that Jake was rude and as he walked past Marley and Jake he tried to stare her down to make her feel bad, but he couldn't.

The next day he forgave her.

In third grade, Ryder was upset over being in a different class than Marley. He ended up being in the same class as Jake and Kitty and that was practically torture. They would make fun of the kids that got better grades then them, and the kids who were dumber than them too. Kitty would try to make Ryder join them but he wouldn't let himself turn into one of them.

When he got on the bus later that day he didn't see Marley. All he saw was a brunette girl curled up in the fetal position that was balling. And then it clicked that it actually was Marley. He sprinted through the bus aisle until he got to Marley and his seat, then he cautiously sat down.

"Marley…" he questioned quietly. "Please talk to me. You can trust me. I promise" Ryder begged for her to open up until she flung herself into his arms and stained his new shirt. He could care less about his shirt, Marley was his best friend and he listened to every word she spoke.

By the end of her speech, Ryder's blood was boiling. It was people like Jake and Kitty that made Marley cry. And not even that, but she was older than her! It was taking almost all of Ryder to not freak out right then and there but he had to stay calm for Marley's sake.

When Ryder got to Marley's house he got her the cookies that they had made yesterday and a glass of milk. It was then and there that he realized that he cared about Marley, in _that_ way. He was going to freak out right then and there. But he couldn't. If he did that, than Marley would and she was the most important thing right now.

As he walked into the room, he looked at Marley with new eyes. She looked prettier and nicer, HOW WAS THAT POSSIBLE? When he left he started to scream into his pillow.

He freaked out, knowing she probably didn't like him back.

If Ryder was being completely honest, he was in love with Marley since he was in first grade. And he always promised himself that he would never hurt her, by accident or on purpose but this was going to break her heart. It had already broken his.

The news he received from his mom that morning was going to crush any chance of being with Marley that he had built up for the past five years. He knew that they were only thirteen and that that was really young to start a relationship, but a guy can dream right?

"We're moving back to Miami"

How can five little words, mean nothing on their own, but change someone's life forever? Ryder would say it was impossible. He knew better than that. He knew that anything was possible when Ryder realized he liked Marley in that way. He couldn't just leave Marley in the dark. And he had planned to tell her that Thursday in March.

But that was the thing. He _planned_ to, but he never did.

Ryder knew that Marley was pretty close to her dad. However, he also knew that her dad wasn't close to her mom anymore, and that their relationship was slowly breaking. But Ryder never expected that her dad would do this.

When her dad left Marley, she called as soon as she understood what happened. The first thing Ryder did was run to her house to comfort a crying Marley. She was almost consoled, when the phone rang with the caller ID as "blocked number".

The news was heart-breaking, and Ryder was more nervous now than ever. In hindsight, his reaction was pretty selfish. Instead of worrying about Marley, he was worrying about how he would tell her that he was moving. But that related back to Marley and how she was doing so it was not as selfish, right?

He could tell that Marley was suspicious about Ryder's reaction. But he dodged the questions that Marley asked with ease. Until he couldn't avoid the truth anymore. He had to leave in two days and he felt terrible about leaving Marley in the dark for so long but he couldn't do that anymore. It was going to hurt like hell. But it would hurt Marley more if she found out by people she didn't know.

When he finally did tell her she didn't take it well. He promised himself that he would never hurt Marley but standing there watching her running away crying because of his news, killed him inside.

That Saturday all he did was pack his suitcase and try not to cry. He wasn't a cry baby but he sure didn't have an ice cold heart either. He knew that Marley was mad at him for not telling her sooner but he couldn't leave without saying goodbye, and doing something else first as well.

When he kissed Marley, it felt right. Like all the time he heard her talking about soulmates was true. He would always tease Marley on her belief of them but in this moment, he couldn't help but think that what she said had some truth to it, to all of it. As he admitted that he was in love with her, he just hoped that she would say those three words back, and when she did he knew that he had to leave. Not because he lied, because if he stayed any longer he wouldn't let himself leave.

As the plane took off, Ryder tried to look for Marley's house but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find it. Now, it didn't matter if she loved him back because he was going to be 1,000's of miles away but Ryder knew that he would find a way to be with her.

After all, Ryder believed Marley was his soulmate.


	3. Marley POV: Monday

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you for reading my story so far!**

**Since it's my first fanfic three reviews is so overwhelming, I barely thought I was going to get one.**

**Anyway, this is going to be in Marley's POV and the POV's will switch off every chapter**

**Love, ChevronStars ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters within it. But I do own the plot line :)**

Marley's POV-Four Years Later (tenth grade)

"_RYDER!," I yelled from behind the moving car. "Please…don't leave me here without you. I need you! I love you!," but the car wouldn't stop. It just kept on moving farther and farther away from me, and closer and closer to Miami._

_I could feel my legs give out beneath me. But when I looked down I couldn't even see my legs, I couldn't even feel them. As I looked up, I saw his brown eyes staring into mine but they weren't his. Ryder's eyes would appear comforting and sweet but these eyes, whoever they were, had hate and judgment in them._

"_Marley, Marley, Marley. Hasn't anyone ever told you that your dad left you for a reason?" Ryder's words felt like a stab at her heart, the heart that I used to think was only loved by Ryder. "Goodbye Marley," he said with an evil smirk gracing his features. _

"_I never loved you"_

I woke up, my chest heaving up and down with my uneven breaths. This was the fifth night this week that I had a dream that involved Ryder, and they always ended up with him leaving and tell me that he never loved me.

I don't even remember anymore what a dreamless night feels like. My body goes through the motions of the morning. It's routine by now and it doesn't even feel like I'm me, it feels like I'm a lifeless robot. I mean _four_ years! And I still can't seem to get it together because every freakin' time I think I do, I think I see Ryder or I think I hear Ryder's voice and I fall right back into the black hole that was created when he left.

"Marley! Get up! Just because I'm the lunch lady doesn't mean that I will give you a ride to school willingly," my mom threatened. I groaned, it was Monday and Monday's just flat out sucked.

I grudgingly put on my pink knee length dress, with my brown oxfords and white cardigan then ran on the bus. But I sat with no one but me. Not only did tenth grade suck, but it sucked even more when Kitty realized that Ryder couldn't protect me anymore so the relentless teasing began.

"Hey, Honey boo boo! Aww, did you think that a cardigan would hide your hideous body? What a shame that you think that it would," I could hear Kitty's voice ring out from the back of this god forsaken bus. I tried to ignore the cackles that came following Kitty's statement. "Maybe she can't hear us over her rolls of fat!," Kitty screamed.

My blood was boiling, and I was barely keeping it together. But if Ryder had taught me anything from leaving, it was that never let anything anyone says get to you. If I keep letting Kitty's words or even…Ryder's, get to me than I would break down all over again. But this is Kitty, not Ryder, and I'm stronger now….I think.

I get off the bus in the same sleepy daze that I was in before, just a little angrier. This was going to be the worst Monday ever, I can already feel it. As I reach my lockers there's a note taped to it with my name written on it in a familiar script. I already know who it's from.

_Kitty._

God, how much free time does one bitchy cheerleader have? We are on the same bus, there's not much time to get off the bus and tape this to my locker before I even get there. I sigh and open the card to read it.

_Hey Honey boo boo, _

_So how was your breakfast today? Was it salad, because you know that it's not your diet that makes you fat…..it's *gasp* genetics._

_Love, Kitty_

I don't even read it though, I barely even skim it. I'm not going to starve myself if that's what she thinks but I know what the note says: it says that my "fatness" is due to genetics. I don't even know how to respond to it anymore.

"Another note? They should just leave you alone," Unique says from behind me. I roll my eyes due to her statement. It's not like I've tried and failed to tell them to knock it off.

"It doesn't work like that Unique. If I tell them to stop and leave me alone, then they have a better reason to do it than they do already," I desperately explain to her.

"But they don't have a reason. What did you ever do to them?"

"Exactly, they don't have a reason, but they're looking for one. And doing this will apparently give them one," I can see Unique out of the corner of my eyes with a look of pity on her face. "They're all just idiots anyway," I mumbled.

Suddenly, a tall figure appeared by my side draping an arm loosely across my shoulders.

"Hey there Marley," he slurred. _Jake_.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Worse than that, he was drunk which meant he was drinking at 6 o'clock in the morning. "Jake, are you okay you seem a little out of it," I queried innocently, even though I was fully aware of the drunkness that was seeping from his pores. At least it felt like that.

As he stumbled, I caught him before he hit the floor in an unconscious state. So from Unique's view (who was still standing there throughout this) it looked like we were hugging. Gross.

But then I saw this other tall figure, he had broad shoulder s and brown, shaggy hair. Of course my mind would suggest this person as Ryder but he was in Miami and having the time of his life. Not that I would know, he and I haven't talked since after he got off the plane.

I dumped Jake on the floor of the lounge in the West wing of school. Jake collapsed on the floor with a thump, but barely moved when I poked him slightly with my foot. With a shrug, I left him on the floor, praying that he wouldn't wake up and blame this whole thing on me. As I sprinted to first period, I crashed into Unique again.

"Oh, Honey. You look like you just did it in a janitor's closet," she remarked. I merely shrugged telling her that when I dropped Jake on the floor his hand messed up my hair.

Miss Holliday didn't even notice them coming in late for history. She was too busy polishing her Spartan shield for today's lesson on the Peloponnesian War. Ugh, history just straight up sucked. We didn't even get to choose our seats. She just paired up people randomly. And guess who the loner due to the odd number kids was, me.

Thirty minutes passed almost half the class over and we learned absolutely nothing. But she was looking at the door and the clock constantly. She was waiting for someone. A student? A teacher? Maybe she was just bored and decided to let us have a free block. Those times were quite frequent throughout each week, at least 3 out of the 5 days.

A paper plane hit the back of my head, the point of it dented as it fell to the ground. I turned around to find the culprit when I saw Unique laughing hysterically at me. She pretended to read a book with her hands and I understood that she wanted me to actually read the plane.

_Marley! I heard there was a new guy in our class! And guess who has the open seat?!_

I let out a small groan as I realized what she was telling me. If there was actually a new guy in our class, it would mean that they would have to be my permanent history partner for the rest of the year.

"She's like his soulmate, or something," a girl said from the other side of the room.

_Soulmates_. They were big fat lies. Soulmates were nothing but a distant memory to me. A false dream and hope that I used to believe in. Ryder was my alleged soulmate, but he left. If he was really my soulmate he would be right here sitting next to me with an ever-present smile on his face.

I saw a shadow move across the floor and a voice saying that he was sorry that he was late but he needed a schedule and the printer was broken. Excuses. Excuses.

"He was going to have to sit next to me; it was the only open seat. There was no other option. No turning back now, Marley," I told myself.

His shadow blocked out all current light that shone down on me from the window. I sighed, here we go new kid. Please don't be an ass.

"Marley?" the boy said. Then I looked up.

I guess I spoke too soon.


	4. Ryder POV: Monday

**Hello my lovelies! Welcome back to this story!**

**I can't express the amount of apologies that I need to give you in one chapter. I could give you so many excuses for why I haven't been uploading but that wouldn't really make a difference. (But if you must know my computer was being a total ass)**

**So this is in Ryder's POV and I hope you enjoy :D**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any suggestions on how the story will play out, you can tell me in the reviews**

**Love, ChevronStars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but this story I do own.**

Ryder's POV (Tenth Grade)

Four Years. The worse four years of my life. Without Marley life just sucks. It's like your other half is just…dead. Missing. Gone. Where'd it go? Well, right now my other half is 1,192 miles away in Ohio. And right now Miami is the worst place on Earth.

I wonder how Marley is? Honestly, I haven't talked to her since the day I kissed her and left. I've tried to, don't get me wrong, but my mom decided to change my phone number so I could "cut all ties" and "start fresh in a new city". Yeah, right. Like that's actually gonna happen. Because I'm gonna forget about Marley altogether. Marley, the girl I love. Marley, the girl I kissed than ran away like a scared little girl.

I was hoping that my mom would at least let me call, or e-mail, or something but she wouldn't. Not even a measly text would get past her, even if I stole her phone. I eventually gave up trying to reach her, because I knew my mom wouldn't.

So I went through the motions of life and helped my grandparents, made new friends and even dated a girl. But it didn't last, she broke up with me when she found out that I moved from Ohio to Miami. Some weird stuff, almost as crazed as Kitty. Gah. Gross. Dating Kitty. Bleh.

Until, my mom told me something that made the world shift.

Tilt even.

Turn upside down.

We were moving back to Ohio. And back to Marley, and Kitty, and Jake, and Lima.

**(Page Break)**

When we got back to Lima the first thing I noticed was how everything was different. Even the park had changed. It was less used, and when it was the kids had phones in their hands wherever they went. I also wasn't in the same house that I grew up in. So I wasn't on the same bus with Marley.

There was only one day until school and well I guess the equivalent to school was hell. So I guess one day 'til pure hell.

"Hey," my mom said with a soft undertone in her voice. "You ready for school?" I didn't reply so she kept talking. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone who took you away from your hometown to Miami, only to take him back to Lima in four years. "I'm sorry, Ryder. I know that that's not enough of an apology but it's the best I can do. And I want to wish you good luck in tenth grade."

I finally looked at my mom, and analyzed her face. There was regret hidden underneath her eyes, I could tell that she was guilty that she took us from our real home in Lima. So I said the only thing that I could to make it better. "Thank you," I replied honestly. I got up and started packing my stuff or school so I didn't have to rush tomorrow morning. "I'll see you later." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room to go to bed.

Hopefully, I could sleep my worries away. But I doubt it.

I left before my mom woke up. I couldn't face her today, I still loved her. I always will, but I needed to go to school alone. I don't know why but I did. I got to school by walking because we lived close enough.

It was earlier than I expected it to be when I made it to the entrance of school. I just watched the students get off the bus. Until one caught my eye. Brown hair. Piercing blue eyes and bright pink dress that stood out upon the varsity jackets, and cheerleader uniforms.

As I walked into school, I noticed the same girl getting a hug from a brown skinned guy. _Jake._ So that's-

Marley. I stumbled the rest of the way to the office in the same sort of daze that you would only be in if you were drunk. Which most likely Jake was.

"Hello there!," a woman who wore too much makeup and too much pink said enthusiastically. "You look new, state your name: last name, then first. I did as I was told and she handed me my schedule.

I was late. Really late. I hindsight I should've gotten my schedule when I instantly got to school. But I didn't so I got to history late. The teacher didn't really notice, just shining her shield and getting ready for class. I didn't question it because that's Lima for you. As I looked out to the class, who were taking advantage of the teacher's lack of attention, I could pick out these two girls who were making conversation mentally. But they didn't notice me.

"Hey," the teacher called me over and out of my thoughts. "took you long enough, anyway you'll be sitting next to that girl over there. What's her name?" she said as if I knew. "Oh! Marley! Yeah, her name is Marley. Nice girl." I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating for a second.

I attempted to request a seat change because I knew sitting next to Marley would be uncomfortable for both of us. But she denied me and I walked over in the same drunk kind of daze that I had on this morning. Even though I wasn't really drunk.

In those 30 seconds I tried to think of everything I could start to say to Marley. But I didn't. Instead, I looked like a fool. Out of all the things I could say the one thing I did say was like I was questioning her name. Which I quite honestly was.

She looked at me with those bright blue eyes. And I was hoping to see happiness, but I knew that that was a longshot. She looked at me with betrayal and sadness. I bet she could hear my heart break. I sat down next to her and tried to get her to look at me but she wouldn't. I don't know why I was so surprised. I left her without a word, and I deserved it, what she was doing. Ignoring me.

But honestly, it hurt like hell.

**I hoped you liked it. Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I will try to update a lot this week since it is my April vacation. **

**If you want, I would really appreciate some reviews. It's nice to know to people read it and I love just knowing your feedback.**

**Oh! And if you have any ideas about where this story should go. Please tell me because I am kinda winging it. **

**Anyway, goodbye my lovelies! **

**Love, ChevronStars **


	5. Marley POV: Rosie's

**Hello my lovelies!**

**So I've been indecisive about some things in this story. What I mean by that is that, whether every POV switch-off I should continue with the story or re-tell the previous chapter in the other person's POV.**

**Tell me what you think but I'm leaning toward the first option but re-telling major points in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for a couple) but I do own the plot **

**Anyway, sorry to delay this chapter and onwards with the story**

Marley's POV

Shit. _Shit_. _**Shit!**_

Out of all the places Ryder had to sit, of course it was next to me. And the first thing he says to me after 4 years was questioning my name?! Seriously? I mean not one phone call, text, e-mail. But it's not like I care right? He left _me._

I looked over to Unique who was wiggling her eyebrows at me, so I rolled my eyes and avoided everything and anything that was Ryder. But it was really hard. And to be honest, the first thing I wanted to do as soon as he said my name was cry. Pathetic, I know. It's just been so long since I've seen him in person. Yes, I have photos but it's not the same. It never is.

"Okay, class! My name is Miss Holiday and the first thing we will do in this class is introduce yourselves to your permanent history partners," She shouted across the class. Everyone simultaneously groaned in annoyance.

I turned to Ryder who looked at me with his brown eyes. "Ummm," he stalled. "Hi, I'm Ry-"

I cut him off. "Look we already know each other, we don't have to introduce ourselves, this is downright stupid," I snapped. I didn't mean to say that as harsh as it came out but his look didn't waver.

I looked up at the clock and saw that there was 2 minutes left of class.

"Marley, I'm so sorry that I left without calling or texting or anything," he pleaded. I could tell he was waiting for me to say something but I didn't. If I did I would break.

_BRIIIIING!_

As soon as the bell rang, I booked it. I got to my locker to see Kitty standing right in front of it. Waiting for…me. How did she get there before me?

"Don't look so surprised Honey Boo Boo," she said in a sing-song voice. "Yes, I got out of there after you, but your fat was probably weighing you down,"

"What do you want?" I demanded.

Her face softened. "Look, although I really don't like you," she mused. "I've had an epiphany. See, my cousin was bullying this girl who was weirdly like you, anyway she killed herself and although again I don't like you… I don't hate you either." She looked up at me waiting for my response.

"Kitty, thanks for apologizing but I know you. What do you _want?_"

"Fine. I really want to leave this school on a high note. So I've decided to be nice to people. Oh, and my friend Bree really likes Jake so she wants you to tell him off"

"You're leaving?"

"Well, obviously" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As soon as she realized what I was insinuating she added quickly "when I graduate, I mean"

"I'll tell Jake off, but he's probably passed out in the lounge, plus I've told him many times before. I need help." Kitty smiled.

"Don't worry, Bree and I got this, we just needed your consent" she then skipped away.

Throughout the rest of the day, I found out Ryder was in all my freaking classes. But before he could talk to me I ran to Rosie's the local diner that opened a couple months ago. I knew Ryder wouldn't really know about it until a month later.

Rosie's was located on the other side of town from the high school, where a bunch of the newer houses were, so no one really knew about it except for the "newsies" of the town. Most of the high schoolers went to The Lima Bean which was closer and more accessible from McKinley.

As I walked in, the scent of bread, coffee and tea washed over me. Bennie and Meredith were behind the counter kissing while there was no work to be done. They beckoned me over when they saw me.

"Hey, Hon" Meredith greeted. "How was your day?"

"Fine." I breathed. I was running from the school so I was panting.

Meredith gave me a look but I pretended not to notice. She's 24 years old so she still knows what it's like in high school. But while she was in college she met Bennie who is two years older than her. They both grew up in Lima, but they hated the Lima Bean so they opened Rosie's and hired me.

"Put your hair up and put your apron on," Bennie ordered in a stern voice. But he came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek so I knew he wasn't really mad. He's like my older brother so I don't mind.

I'm a waitress/chef but I get paid a decent amount to support both my mom and save for college. Though, not going to college seems like the option I'm leaning towards right now, but more from force than want. I sighed and walked over to the customers who just recently sat down.

"Hello, I'm Marley your waitress for the day. What would you like to drink?" I inquired with a bored undertone in my voice.

They left soon after their meal was finished. I sat down at the counter and let out an upset sigh.

"Okay," Meredith said annoyed. She pulled Bennie over to the counter on the other side of me by the register and continued. "Spill."

"What?" I questioned. I was genuinely confused about she was asking.

"You've been moping around for the past 5 hours. You say everything is fine, but you sigh every time a love song plays on the radio. Therefore, spill"

"Ryder came back to Lima. And he sat next to me in every class because the teacher's always put me with the new kids. It's like maybe my goody-two shoes reputation would rub off on them. Or give them a false representation of McKinley"

Bennie's eyes were filled with sympathy. Both of their eyes were. They knew about my past with Ryder so they knew how much it hurt me to see him again. Besides Unique, they were my only friends. And I guess now Kitty is my friend, but I'm not really sure.

Before either of them could say anything else, the bell rang. And in walked Ryder.

I looked back at them and whispered "It's Ryder"

"Do you want me to take his orders?" Bennie offered.

I shook my head and responded while still staring at Ryder "It's my section."

"Hey," I stated awkwardly. He looked up at me with his big brown eyes that made my heart melt once again, without plan. "What would you like to order?

"Umm… the Rueben with iced tea." He replied cautiously. I couldn't blame him with the way I was treating him earlier.

"Sweetened?" I asked him for his tea. He nodded and as he finished up his food, I finished up my shift.

I counted the money and closed the diner. Bennie and Meredith lived in the house next Rosie's so they went home early and let me close the diner by myself for once.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked Ryder as he was leaving.

He looked at me for a second, before looking around making sure he wasn't being played. Then he nodded. And we left the dark Rosie's behind together.

**So this might be a weird place to end it. But I wanted to do this next part in Ryder's POV because I need to show you guys Ryder's realization on…things.**

**Anyway, Rosie's and Meredith and Bennie are based on **_**Speechless**_** by Hannah Harrington's Lou and the other guy that I forget his name.**

**Goodbye, my lovelies.**

**P.S. I plan to have the chapter up either later today or tomorrow. No promises though :D**


	6. Ryder POV: Rosie's

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Sorry for updating late, but hey I still kept my "I'll upload today or tomorrow" promise**

**So thanks for reading on, it means a lot to me that you do. So in this chapter Ryder and Marley are going to have a verbal fight so I'm sorry if it hurts your feels. BTW this is set at like 7 or 8 at night and Bennie and Meredith overhear. (you need to know that for next chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ryder, Marley, Kitty, Bree, Jake etc. But I do own Bennie and Meredith (even though I was inspired by Speechless by Hannah Harrington **

Ryder's POV

I was more than surprised when Marley asked if she could walk with me. I thought she hated me, which would be perfectly understandable with what happened between us. But the way she has been skirting around me like I have the black plague is really depressing.

When I walked into Rosie's I wasn't expecting Marley to be working there. I didn't expect anyone to really know about it, you know, considering the ginormous mob of teenagers that literally 'flocked' to The Lima Bean. So I decided to test my luck and go to Rosie's. It was a little later than I expected it to be when I got there. I got lost on the way there and my mom called to check in on me, worried that I wouldn't fit in at school.

The bell rang as I walked into Rosie's and standing there was Marley. Her hair was up for a change and she looked like she did in 7th grade. Her hair was still up now as we walked, the breeze blew a couple of her hairs back and I couldn't focus on anything but her.

Why _had_ she asked me to walk with her?

"So, how was Miami?" her melodious voice rang out from beside me. Really? That's what she wanted to talk about?

"Seriously?!" I cried. I didn't exactly mean for it to come out as harsh as it did but I couldn't stop it now. "You have been ignoring me all freaking day! And didn't even except my apology! But now you wanna talk? And out of all things it's about Miami," I screamed louder.

Her eyes fell and for a second she was silent. But then I noticed her body tense up, she was getting mad. I wasn't sure how that would go, she was never mad especially not at me. So I waited for her to talk.

"Are you kidding me! _You_ of all people are telling me that I should be sorry!" she looked like she was on the edge of tears.

"I didn't say that I-"

She cut me off. "It was freaking implied! Don't give me that I'm-so-sorry look. Because I'm not buying it!" Marley was filled with anger. More anger then I realized was possible.

She was angry at me, because I was mad at her and I should be. She blew me off the whole day but if I was honest she had a right.

"Marley I'm-" she cut me off again. Man, was that annoying.

"You didn't call" her voice fell to a whisper. I finally looked up. Her bright blue eyes, now a dull grey. The small fight in her voice gone.

"What?"

"You didn't call, or text, or e-mail, or send me a postcard!" her voice getting louder and louder until she was shouting louder than before. "You're my best friend Ryder, I at least expected a postcard! But nooooo, I got ignored, time after time, after freaking time!" she paused for a second to catch her breath. "Damn it Ryder! Answer me!"

Her swearing brought me back to Earth. She never did. Only when she was serious, which I could guess she was. But I was mad too, and she wasn't just gonna get off the hook that easily. I knew she was upset, but she needed my side of the story.

"Wow! Blame this on me! Blame this whole frickin thing on me, that's fine! Have you _ever_ wondered about my side of the story?" I screamed back, she looked astonished but then her eyes turned cold and her ever-present glare was back waiting for me to continue. "This wasn't as easy for me as you portray it to be! My mom changed my number! My mom stopped me from having contact with you! And you honestly think it was my idea!? Wow, no wonder your dad left you," I scoffed and watched her. The tears fell and I realized what I just said. I started to apologize but she ran away.

I was an idiot. That was her weak spot, her parents. She would defend her mom from bullies fearlessly but the moment you brought up her dad she broke, she either would make you regret you had ever mentioned her dad, or she would collapse on the floor crying. And I sadly, got the latter.

**PAGE BREAK!**

Marley hadn't talked to me in two months. It was worse than Miami. In Miami, she was miles and miles away, but here in Lima? She was next to me for 7 hours for 5 days of the week.

I couldn't even go back to Rosie's. Bennie and Meredith wouldn't let me, every time I walked in they would serve me, but always with cold looks and reluctant niceness. Marley was never there, and if she was there she would run to the back without a second thought. Eventually, I stopped going but our status hadn't changed.

She would talk to Unique, Kitty, Jake and Bree while I would hang out by myself. Kitty would occasionally give me cold glares but I pretended not to notice.

One day, this Asian girl and guy in a wheel chair came up to me while I was at my locker. I had just finished talking to a teacher named Mr. Schue who asked me to join Glee club since they were down a member. I agreed since I loved to sing.

"Are you one of the sophomores who's joining Glee?" the Asian questioned me.

"There's more than one person?" I questioned back not really focusing on her previous question.

"Yeah, this girl named Marley. Really good vocals, and a couple other kids," The wheel chair kid said.

"Answer the question," the Asian girl demanded.

"Yes, I'm joining," I said cautiously.

"Great! The meeting is later today, I hope you can make it!" the girl blew a kiss and the wheel chair guy apologized on her behalf and rolled away.

Later in the day when I got to glee club I saw that a lot of people that I knew: Unique, Jake, Kitty and…Marley, who was glaring at me.

As the meeting progressed we discussed songs from the 80s that would be cool to do.

"What about _Time after time, by Cyndi Lauper,"_ I suggested. It was a girly song but I thought the girls could do it and the guys could sing something else.

"And he speaks," the guy I think was named Sam said. "I like the idea, but a little girly for my taste, sorry dude," he replied.

"Then, the girls can sing it and the guys can sing a different song," I suggested. Everyone mumbled an okay and Mr. Shue just nodded his head, giving a silent approval.

"Ooh! Ooh," cried Tina. "Ryder and Marley should duet it!"

I understood where she was coming from since Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee club were raving over our performances, but Marley and I weren't really on good terms. That's why when she quietly agreed, I was pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. I discreetly looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded with a small smile.

"Hey," I said shyly as everyone was packing up. Marley was packing up too and she jumped a little when she heard my voice. "Sorry, it's just me Ryder."

Her head turned to meet my eyes and she gave me a small smile with another quiet 'hey'. She looked at me for a second as if to study and observe me then she spoke. "Do you wanna go to Rosie's with me?"

"Are you sure? Last time anything happened at Rosie's or in the surrounding area, we stopped talking," I stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

She laughed softly, and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, I didn't think my emotions would just explode like that especially in that proportion." Marley looked down again, ashamed. I laughed and she looked at me like I had just turned into superman.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who hit a weak spot. A weak spot I already knew of, that was really uncool of me, and I should be the one apologizing," I admitted. She looked at me expecting my apology, which I happily gave her. "and I'm sorry"

She smiled and grabbed my hand, her small one incased in my large one. "Come on, I'm gonna be late for my shift," she replied. For being so small, she was incredibly strong and she pulled me without hesitation through the halls and down the street until we were farther away from most of the students.

As we slowed down I could hear her panting from running. I turned around to get my unopened water bottle and silently offered it to her. Marley took it without pausing and chugged the whole thing in seconds, it was really impressing. She took of her light kimono that was over her navy dress and stuffed it in her bag just seconds before we walked through the door at Rosie's.

Bennie and Meredith paused upon seeing my presence, but they welcomed me once Marley had explained that we were friends again. Meredith gave me a wary look but she smiled and shook my hand once she noticed my uncomfortableness. Bennie on the other hand still held a strong glare at me as the two ladies made their way to greet the customers.

"Look kid," Bennie said when they were out of ear shot. "Marley is basically my little sister. I know what happened between you two, you moving and then coming back, hell I even overheard the fight you had two months ago. That 'dad' insult, really low move" he informed me with a stern tone. I was about to respond when he kept talking. "But, I know that in order for you guys to be friends you needed to have that fight so I'm giving you two more chances. Three strikes, you're out. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded quickly and Bennie turned away into the kitchen just as Marley made her way over to me. "Sorry, about him. He's a little overprotective of me, but we're friends now so we're cool. I promise," she reassured me. I smiled at her and took her tray of glasses to the kitchen while she took the order of the customers who just came in.

Later, once her shift was over and Bennie and Meredith went home to their house by the corner, Marley and I sat down and enjoyed some chicken tenders with fries and ketchup. And we talked. Something that we haven't done in a long time.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" I queried. She beamed and nodded fervently as she scooted closer to the table, and me.

"You ask first," she motioned.

"Okay, are you friends with Kitty?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, we're on good terms. She teases me constantly about….people," Marley paused and blushed before continuing. "But Kitty, Bree and I are trying to set Bree up with Jake so we spend a lot of time together."

I wondered if by people she meant me, but I didn't ask her because first of all it wasn't my turn and second she obviously wouldn't tell me.

"Okay," she started, snapping me back to reality and out of my thoughts. "How's your mom?"

I was shocked, but I probably shouldn't have been. My mom really liked Marley and was really close to her, which made it even weirder how she didn't let me talk to Marley at all when I was in Miami. But how actually was my mom? I hadn't really talked to her in a while.

"She's okay I guess." I admitted. Marley looked at me puzzled so I continued. "I mean, she's happy in the morning when she makes me breakfast and stuff but whenever she comes home she looks so worn out. Plus, I don't see her a lot due to her new job. She's like the new kid so she gets all the crap hours," I explained.

Marley looked at me apologetically but before she could pity me I asked her another question.

This went on for hours until before we knew it, it was 10:30. I offered to walk her home since Lima isn't exactly the safest place at night and she agreed.

"This might be a little weird." I addressed. Marley gave me a look but I just chuckled and continued. "Do you still believe in soulmates?"

Marley looked down at the concrete sidewalk and gave a small sigh. She was quiet for a few moments before she answered my question. "No," she mumbled.

"Wait, what did you say?" I questioned her. I heard her before but didn't want to really believe it. How did I believe in soulmates but Marley, the girl who talked about them non-stop in third grade, not?

"No," Marley repeated in a louder and more assured tone, before she took a deep breath. "I don't believe in soulmates"

**Okay, so kinda weird way to end the chapter but YAY! For semi-long chapters! Woot!**

**Anyway, again thanks for reading and hopefully you liked the longer-ish chapter. **

**Oh and go check out Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper, I love it. It's old but it was in the movie Strictly Ballroom so my mom loves it too.**

**Goodbye, Lovelies!**


	7. New People

**Hello lovelies!**

**So I've been trying to find a way to make the story more interesting. So I'm taking out Jake and Kitty and putting in a couple original characters. Anyway, sorry for not updating in a really long time. I don't have any good excuse other than to beg for your forgiveness. **

**Here's my new schedule: I will be posting on Fridays and Sundays every week (Hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and most characters except for Ryder and Marley**

Marley POV

"Okay everyone, get into places we need to practice for the school expo night." Mr. Schue's voice rang out across the choir room. I was conversing with Kitty and Unique while sneaking glances over at Ryder who was currently talking to Artie and Sam. No one was even listening to Mr. Schue except for me, and even then I wasn't even listening. I was more like being aware of his attempt to get everyone's attention but that was more than everyone else can say.

Suddenly, a whistle caught everyone's attention. It was Mr. Schue and he was still trying to get everyone's attention, well he succeeded. Everyone shut up in an instant except for Kitty who scoffed without any meaning.

Mr. Schue went up to the board and wrote out our assignment for the next two weeks. _Expo Night. _Which basically meant that all the afterschool clubs would show off their skills in order to keep in place for funding by the board. We were going to be singing a couple songs and he was finally assigning songs. _After,_ we perform.

"So, you will be working in pairs to sing songs, two of the pairs will be picked and then we will sing two songs as a group," he explained.

I wanted to do a duet with Ryder, but I couldn't ask him. We would go to Rosie's everyday afterschool but there was still this weird awkward tension in the air. Neither of us would address it, but we both knew it was there. Luckily, we were back to the way we were and Bennie and Meredith were being nicer to Ryder.

"For the rest of meeting, please plan and we will start performances on Wednesday," he stopped talking and let us talk. "Oh, but before I forget," he mentioned interrupting us. "Once you have partners you will have to pick songs from a hat."

Everyone groaned and kept talking and negotiating wanting to be in a pair. Meanwhile, Ryder had made his way over to me and sat down in front of me with the chair between his legs.

"Hey," he greeted a large smile on his face. "Do you wanna be my duet partner?" I nodded happily, hoping he would ask me. Since we couldn't choose our own song, we talked for a little bit before Mr. Schue told us it was time to pick our songs.

"Ryder, Marley. You're up first," he motioned for us to come up and Ryder gestured for me to pick out of the hat. What a gentleman.

I picked the paper up and read the song title: _Gravity by Sara Bareilles_. I gasped slightly and turned to Ryder and gave him the slip of paper. His reaction was the same as mine, baffled and a little afraid. I was just a little scared that because it was a love song it was gonna be awkward but after a little we went back to our seats and listened to the other song choices.

There was: Can't Forget About You by R5, Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato, Flat on the Floor by Carrie Underwood, ABC Café from Les Miserable and a Wild Card where you could choose whatever song you wanted. Lucky them. All the other songs weren't really that great.

Since Ryder had to help his mom after school today I walked to Rosie's alone. It baffled me how different it felt walking to Rosie's today. It was the same route, the same buildings, even the same birds chirping in their normal cadence. But without Ryder, it felt off. Just like most things that happened in my life.

Bennie and Meredith gave me a look when I walked through the doors, the bell rang throughout the diner but I was hunched over with no desire to be here whatsoever. I didn't fuss though when I started my shift.

A few moments later, a little girl bounced in with bright red cheeks and messy hair. Not too long after, a boy who I assumed was her brother, came running in after her. The little girl squealed and hid behind me, grabbing onto my legs with a fierce grip. I laughed but didn't make any motion to push her off, there weren't a lot of customers and Bennie and Meredith were just talking over a plate of fries.

"Lex, you need to stop running away from me when I'm babysitting you," the boy scolded in-between deep breaths. He had curly brown hair and freckles that dotted his face. He noticed that she as hidden behind my legs and scanned me as if I was a math test that he didn't understand. Finally, he broke the silence that had been hanging over us for a while. "Sorry, um she's seven and can't control herself-"

"It's fine," I said interrupting him. I gave him a reassuring smile and pried myself out of her grasp. My hands gravitated towards the freshly baked cookies as I picked one up and handed it to the small girl who had not moved since I walked away.

"I'm Miles, by the way. And that is my sister Lexie. We go to a private school in the town over," he introduced himself. I smiled and nodded trying to focus on the table I was currently cleaning up instead of him. He was oddly captivating, like a car crash and you couldn't look away.

"Marley," I stated as I looked at him, my stare just as intense.

Suddenly, the doors swung open and Ryder walked in. I smiled and waved, I probably looked like an idiot but I couldn't care less. It was Ryder, my best friend and he didn't care. He noticed Miles and his smile faltered a little bit but it returned with the same magnitude, like he was hoping I wouldn't notice.

"I'll see you later Marley," Miles said excusing him and then he left with Lexie in his arms.

"Who was that," Ryder questioned. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice but for what reason, I don't know.

"That," I said pausing for dramatic effect, "was Miles"

"Ah," Ryder breathed as he sat down on the stool closest to me.

It was Friday and since Glee club ran slightly late, I got to Rosie's late too. It was still light out but we were closing up and Ryder and I were going to head to his house to work on our song for Glee. I turned around to hang up my apron and when I turned I saw two French fries positioned to look like fangs in Ryder's teeth. I burst out laughing for a good five minutes before I was able to calm down again.

"Okay Dracula," I said. "Let's go before you suck the blood out of an innocent bystander"

Ryder laughed but left without an argument.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Marley, honey," Ryder's mom said in an enthusiastic voice as I came into the house. "Look at you. You're so beautiful and grown up." I smiled back at her and was about to respond when Ryder grabbed my wrist and pulled me upstairs without any 'Hellos' to his mom.

"What was that?" I questioned him.

"My mom was the one that made me stop talking to you," he stated. I stood there shocked, I couldn't look at Ryder. All this time, I had blamed him for not communicating, for not trying. When he wasn't the one to blame. I looked down at my shoes, looking at Ryder was like confronting my past, correction, _our_ past. Our mistakes and our vows and our promises.

He pulled me to him, my hands in his large ones. "Marley," he whispered. His finger hooked around my chin and forced me to look up. "I promise, I didn't forget about you in Florida. I couldn't." Then the moment was gone. _Stolen._

"Ryder, honey," his mom shouted from downstairs. "Dinners, ready"

I pulled myself from his grasp and started to walk away. Before I got to the door I turned around and grabbed his hand "Come on. It's good to practice being civil."

**I'm so sorry for not updating.**

**I'll try to be better about it but as you can tell, it's not exactly my strong suit. So yeah, I'll try to update every Sunday and Friday (or vice versa) **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Love, Chevron Stars**


End file.
